crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scheepybird
RE: Fake Crash's info-box image The current image in the info-box is from Crash Nitro Kart. We don't need another image, since this one's as clear as it's going to get. There aren't any clearer images of Fake Crash from Crash Nitro Kart. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:42, February 17, 2015 (UTC) How unfortunate... Scheepybird (talk) 01:00, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Rhino Minions There are only two Rhino Minions in the game itself. The other two are cut. I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I just don't find it necessary. Googlydoe (talk) 02:42, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Commenting on old forum threads or old blog posts I'd recommend that you refrain from posting on ancient blog posts, or forum threads that haven't had a response in over two months. It even says so somewhere in the policies that you're not supposed to comment on old forum threads or old blog posts. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:49, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Making lots of edits If you're going to remove categories from pages, I would strongly recommend that you do this in one edit, rather than removing each category one by one. Otherwise it may clutter up the Special:WikiActivity and Special:RecentChanges pages. Thanks. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:29, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Neutral and Evil Characters Just because a character is an antagonist does not necessarily make them an evil character. Krunk was an antagonist in Crash Nitro Kart, but he was just competitive and wanted to protect the title of his beloved planet, because he was convinced that Earth was a copy of Terra. When the Bandicoots defeated him, he apologised and admitted that Terra was in-fact a copy of Earth. Out of the four intergalactic champions of Crash Nitro Kart, Nash is arguably the most antagonistic, but he just had a short temper, and he was just a sore loser. There is a line between villainy and bad sportsmanship. Nash was only showing the latter. Norm and Big Norm weren't evil either. Norm didn't even want to race, and only did it because he was being forced to. Big Norm did say that both Team Bandicoot and Team Cortex didn't stand a chance against him and Norm, but he just underestimated them. In-fact he showed good sportsmanship towards the Bandicoot and Cortex teams and complimented them after they defeated him. Big Norm did insult Cortex, but Cortex insulted him first. It's a typical form of retaliation. Lots of people in real life insult people when those people insult them. Doesn't make them evil. And Geary was no worse than the other intergalactic champions. He wanted to prove that no one could beat him in a race on his own planet. Other than that, he showed no signs of malice towards any of the teams. When he was defeated, he didn't say anything nasty to the characters, nor did he vow that he was going to do anything to pay them back for beating him. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:16, September 22, 2016 (UTC) R.I.P. Just thought I'd tell you something out of interest because I noticed that you said in one of your recent edit summaries that you just missed a day and that you were on day 57. If you think that's bad, you should hear what happened to me on this very wiki. Sometime in November or December I think it was, there was this bug which reset my day counter, even though I hadn't missed a day. Currently I'm on day 174, but I technically should be on day, I can't even remember. But I definitely would have passed day 294 by now. I sent a complaint to Special:Contact/general about it, though I don't think there was anything that could have been done to recover my progress. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:32, June 9, 2017 (UTC) :Oh good God.....Scheepybird (talk) 00:34, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Here's my story: So every time I made an edit about past 8:00 where I live, it counts as an edit for the following day. Of course, I remember editing last night, but it just didn't happen. If only I had made an edit about an hour earlier.... Scheepybird (talk) 00:37, June 9, 2017 (UTC)